


Finding Footing

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crosshairs sucks, Nightlight is a friend's oc, They're just all awful, extremely pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Crosshairs is on one of his first missions ever with the Wreckers. What could possibly go wrong.





	Finding Footing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misfitschibis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitschibis/gifts).



> What's this?  
> Another fic?  
> They didn't die?  
> Yes, yes and yes.

“Alright, Tops.” Crosshairs spoke up lowly, over comms. Scope moving from the location he knew the blue mech was hiding and along the clearing again from his sniper perch up high in the tree. The Decepticons in the clearing below had no idea they were there. One walking up to pass by the Wrecker’s location. No one else was looking. “Yer clear. Snag that guy.”

 

There was a sound of affirmation— seconds later a flash of blue and just silence as the other successfully snapped the Decepticon’s neck. That's perfect. Only seven more left. They might be able to make a rush and free the prisoners without worrying about having them killed and their attempt be in vain.

 

“Boss?” The paratrooper prompted, scope shifting over to the green mech crouched across the way from him at the foot of the forest— visored optics assessing the situation. “What's th’ call?”

 

There was a tense moment of silence, all four Wreckers eyeing over the situation down below. Then one of the prisoners started mouthing off, prompting a gun to be pressed to their helm and loud snarled threats.

 

“ _ We can't loose any ‘f ‘em _ ,” Roadbuster’s voice suddenly greeted the paratrooper, “ _ Kid. Drop ‘em. _ ”

 

With a silenced shot the Decepticon threatening the prisoner’s helm was blown to bits. The other six starting, weapons activating. But there was hardly much time before the three Wreckers down below were ripping and tearing them apart.

 

Crosshairs downing two more to keep the others from any harm, and keep the prisoners from harm as well. Scope settling on Roadbuster at the end of it all as the emerald Wrecker hauled the troublemaker up to his pedes and shoved him lightly.

 

“ _ A’ight, light. _ ” Roadbuster spoke up, looking up to the sky. “ _ We got th’ prisoners. Anythin’ else ye need? _ ”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Another voice filtered over, “ _ That's good enough. _ ”

 

That seemed to satisfy the Wrecker, as he turned and peered up to where he knew Crosshairs was situated. Helm lined up perfectly in the other's sights. “ _ Ain't too shabby, Kid. _ ”

 

And an urge bubbled up, remembering a certain revenge he'd never paid. A grin playing at the paratrooper's lips as he spoke up, “If ya think that was good, watch this.”

 

The shot was fired, Roadbuster’s frame partly dropping before dissipating in a block of coding. Topspin and Leadfoot both gasped, the former turning to give the green mech a thumbs up before his frame panicked and yanked him out of the simulation.

 

Crosshairs ripped the visor off his helm as a kick barely missed landing on his frame, saved by the cobalt blue and gold mech that stepped between the angry Wrecker and the paratrooper just in time to stop things from escalating too badly.

 

“Ye lil’  _ glitch _ ,” Roadbuster hollered when he noticed Crosshairs was back in the real realm, “Ah take mah compliment back, yer fraggin’ useless. An’ on clean up duty.”

 

The other two had come to by now, eagerly watching the tension as Crosshairs merely gave his leader a smug grin. “Can't take it back. An’ that was only payback fer th’ first time in th’ sim.”

  
Primus, Crosshairs is only lucky they weren't still in the simulation or he'd have been shot.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I have decided that the Wreckers have a simulation they can go into and try out missions and they decide to test their teamwork with their new teammate. Nightlight made it, and is actually really precious he's a bab.  
> And the very first time Crosshairs entered the simulation Roadbuster had shot him immediately because he arrived and was being shitty.


End file.
